


The Truth, The Whole Truth, And Nothing But The Truth

by Wallflower1313



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower1313/pseuds/Wallflower1313
Summary: Hufflepuff Clarke, Slytherin Lexa, friendship, mutual pining... what more could you ask for?





	The Truth, The Whole Truth, And Nothing But The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to cemetarycreep for being my Beta reader on this! I've been talking about writing this since October... sorry it took so long, lol but here it is!

Hogwarts has always been her favorite place in the world. A safe haven, a home, whatever you want to call it; it means everything to Clarke. She much rather prefers Hogwarts to her actual home. Ever since her parents started shouting and fighting, Clarke did whatever she could to escape. When she was young, she would hide under her covers with a book cradled into her chest, and lose herself in a world of adventure. When she was old enough to be let outside on her own, she’d run in the forest behind her house until she reached the small little creek that was hidden just below a tiny cliff. She’d stay there until nightfall, and then she’d slip back into her house and hide in her room.

 

Some may say it’s sad. Some may feel bad for her. But to Clarke… it’s just normal. There has never been a time she can remember when her parents haven’t fought. She’s lived with it, she’s accepted it… she just did what she had to do.

 

The best day of Clarke’s life though was the day a tiny, tan owl came fluttering through her window, dropping a letter onto her desk. And that’s when Clarke learned exactly why her parents had been fighting all those years.

 

Her dad wanted to tell her about the magic in her blood, wanted her to know all about the history of magic and Hogwarts. Her muggle born mother denied it vehemently, wanting Clarke to grow up like a normal kid.

 

Except she isn’t normal. She’s a witch.

 

Now 16 and entering her sixth year at Hogwarts, Clarke is still on bad terms with both of her parents. Her mom, because she denied her the chance to learn and accept her abilities as a witch at a young age. Her dad because… well, he should have told her anyways.

 

Clarke isn’t too affected by it though. She’s managed to make her own family here at Hogwarts. There’s Raven, the fiercely smart Ravenclaw who always manages to make _something_ blow up (whether it’s intentional or not, we’ll never know). There’s Octavia and Bellamy, the recklessly brave Gryffindor siblings who are loyal almost to a fault. There are the smart stoners of Hufflepuff, Monty and Jasper. And there’s herself and Lincoln, the two most loyal and compassionate Hufflepuff’s you’ll ever meet.

 

Then there’s Lexa… well she _can’t_ forget about _Lexa_. Lexa is the fearless, ambitious, cunning Slytherin that she met in her third year. She is smart, kind, a little intimidating, and absolutely gorgeous. Clarke doesn’t know if it’s some sick joke that the green of her Slytherin robes makes her eyes more captivating. And boy is Clarke in love.

 

Her relationship with Lexa is a funny one, though. It’s one of those fake love/hate relationships, where they’re jokingly mean to each other at all possibilities, but know that they don’t actually mean it.

 

For example, on their first day back at Hogwarts Clarke was casually strolling through the castle with Octavia and Raven, minding her own business when a shoulder roughly shoved her. Not enough to hurt but enough to cause her to fall into her friends.

 

_“Watch where you’re going, Griffin.” She heard and looked over her shoulder as the culprit walked away, only to find emerald green eyes looking at her fondly, with a casual grin. She narrowed her eyes and smirked back._

_“Is that a Dementor I see, or just Lexa Woods?” She bit back playfully as she watches Lexa turn to walk backwards. Lexa blows out a low whistle._

_“And even if it was a Dementor, you still wouldn’t be capable of producing a corporeal Patronus!” The Slytherin yelled, before turning on her heel and walking in the right direction again. All the students in the hall around them, aside from their friends, watched in awe as they watched the two girls yell back and forth._

 

That’s another thing about her friendship with Lexa. Everyone outside of their friend group assumes the two girls hate each other. When in reality… they just like to give each other a hard time.

 

So yeah, Clarke would say she’s happy to be a part of her little family of delinquents. Hogwarts is her home

 

* * *

 

“Well this is a rare sight to see. Clarke Griffin eating a meal by herself?” A familiar voice pulled Clarke’s attention from her year six schedule, up to the Slytherin girl who takes a seat beside her. Lexa smirks, “Delinquents finally tired of your mediocre personality, did they?”

 

“Good morning, Lexa. Suck anymore souls out of people’s bodies yet?” The Hufflepuff responds with a sweet smile.

 

“C’mon Clarke…” Lexa huffs with a roll of her eyes. “You know I only do that on Wednesdays.” Clarke lets out a hearty chuckle as Lexa nudges her shoulder playfully. “How are you Griffin? How was your summer?” Lexa asks as she picks up a piece of toast to munch on. Clarke shrugs halfheartedly.

 

“The usual. I avoided my parents as much as possible, they continued to fight, and when I could I would visit Raven and Octavia. You?”

 

Lexa gives her a sympathetic smile. “I spent most of it in Romania visiting my sister.”

 

“Ah yes, the dragon trainer. Your letters were pretty vague, how was that?”

 

“Amazing.” Lexa lets out in a breath, and Clarke smiles. “Dragons are truly beautiful creatures. I’d have one as a pet if I could.”

 

“Don’t tell Ares that.” Clarke whispers teasingly, referring to Lexa’s grey and black cat. The Slytherin just laughs in response.

 

“I would’ve written more, but there was so much that happened. It was hard to sit down and put it into words.” She says, scratching the side of her neck nervously. “I should’ve kept in touch more.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Lexa. You were visiting family, traveling, dealing with _dragons_ for Christ’s sake. I was perfectly okay with the letters I got.” The brunette smiles shyly, her eyes downcast towards the table.

 

“What’s your schedule look like?” Lexa asks as she snatches the paper from Clarke’s right hand, not giving the girl a chance to answer. “Hmm, Herbology with Ravenclaw, Advance Arithmancy, ew that sounds awful, with Slytherin, okay a little less awful.” Clarke elbows her in the ribs and Lexa just smiles. “Potions, free period, Defense Against the Dark Arts…” Lexa’s voice trails off as she reads the blondes schedule. “Great no classes together, exactly what I was hoping for.”

 

Clarke smiles at the comment, offering a small shake of her head, but wasn’t going to dignify her fake nemesis with a response. The voices of her friends echo around the room as they entered the great hall.

 

“And that is my cue to leave.” Lexa says as she pushes herself up from her seat.

 

“You don’t have to leave?” Clarke questions with a furrow of her brow. Lexa might even say the blonde looks sad to see her go.

 

“When your friends come down for breakfast that means I have approximately seventeen minutes to get to class. And as great as they can be, the thought of being around you any longer breaks my heart.”

 

“How about I break your nose instead?” Clarke offers with a cock of her head. A third year Ravenclaw passes by them, hearing the whole exchange. His steps stutter for a second, before glancing back at the two with wide eyes and scurrying off.

 

“Woods! Leaving so soon?” Raven yells down the aisle to her.

 

“She’s gotta get back to her station at Azkaban.” Clarke answers for her, turning to face her friends that approach.

 

“Guilty.” Lexa says with a bow, backtracking towards the entrance. “I’ll see you all later.” She finishes with a wave, then turns on her heel to walk away.

 

“She ask you out yet?” Raven asks, plopping down next to Clarke, scooping a hefty serving of eggs onto her plate.

 

“What?!” Clarke scoffs incredulously. A blush covers her cheeks as she stammers over her words. “Wha- I – No, Lex- What… why would you even ask that?!” The group all roll their eyes.

 

“ _A Dios mio_.” Raven mutters under her breath.

 

“You and Lexa are in love, that’s why.” Octavia says bluntly.

 

“Not this again.” Clarke mutters under her breath, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

 

“Clarke, I know you hate hearing this, but I am so over you pining after Lexa.” Raven demands, dropping her fork and turning to face Clarke completely. The blonde eyes her apprehensively. “Do you like Lexa?”

 

“Maybe… I don’t kn-”

 

“It’s a yes or no question, Griff.” Raven interrupts harshly. “Do you. Like. Lexa.”

 

“Yes! Okay? I like Lexa.” Clarke almost shouts to the table in frustration.

 

“Now was that so hard?” Bellamy teases from across the table and a few seats down. Clarke flings a spoonful of jelly at him, nailing him right in his cheek, directly under his eye. The Gryffindor’s yells of “Damn it Clarke!” go ignored as she turns back to Raven.

 

“Lexa very clearly likes you too. Ask the poor girl out.” Raven’s tone is sympathetic, her eyes softening as she thinks of the hopelessly-in-love Slytherin.

 

“She doesn’t like me.” Clarke mumbles as she turns away to pack up her things.

 

“What was that?”

 

“She doesn’t like me.” Clarke repeats a little louder, her voice laced with sadness. “There is no way. Anyways, I gotta go… I’ll see you guys for dinner.”

 

The rest of the table just glance at each other, offering shrugs and sighs. These two are hopeless.

 

* * *

 

As difficult and tedious as her sixth year seems to be, Lexa is having fun. She’s learning more hands on interesting things than in previous years. She opted to take the Apparating class, they’re learning new defense spells in DADA, and even charms is interesting this year.

 

But the best class has to be potions.

 

Lexa has always had a knack for potions. She’s not sure why, but it’s always been something that comes easy to her. She’s constantly brewing the best potions in class, earning Slytherin points galore. A week into the school year they started their first, major potion.

 

Veritaserum.

 

Now a month into the school year and the potions should be complete.

 

“Students, students! Settle down, settle down.” Professor Jaha calls. “This is all very exciting, I know. Today we will find out who successfully brewed the most powerful truth potion known to wizards. Now. We will go one at a time, and each student will be testing their table partner’s potion.”

 

“Uh… is that safe Professor?” A Gryffindor timidly asks.

 

“Of course, my boy! There is nothing inside this potion that could harm you. The only thing that will happen is you tell the truth or you don’t. Now!” He claps his hands together and walks over to the first table. “Mr. Dunn, Ms. Blake if you will.”

 

Each student tries their neighbor’s potion, and Professor Jah asks them a question. It is their intention to lie, in hopes the Veritaserum makes them tell the truth. Octavia was able to successfully brew the potion, along with a few others.

 

“Mr. Murphy, Ms. Woods.” Jaha signals, stopping in front of their table.

 

“Ladies first.” Murphy smirks, nudging his vial over to Lexa. She rolls her eyes, but accepts it anyways, placing three droplets on her tongue noting it has absolutely no flavor. It's as if she's drinking droplets of water.

 

“Ms. Woods…” Jaha starts, but is quickly interrupted by someone shouting over him, “Is it true Clarke Griffin broke your nose our first day back?!”

 

Both Jaha and Lexa startle slightly as they look to the random Gryffindor.

 

“No, Clarke would never hurt me.” Lexa tells them honestly, but the room fills with chuckles.

 

“Why do you and Griffin hate each other?” Another student asks.

 

“We don’t hate each other… Clarke is my best friend.” The room is in a fit of laughter at this point.

 

“Sorry Murph, looks like your potion didn’t work.” A Slytherin yells through the uproar and the boy sulks.

 

“Man,” He huffs, kicking the edge of the table. “I was really confident about this one.” Lexa’s brows furrow in confusion. Murphy’s potion worked… she’s telling the truth. Lexa’s eyes cross the room to Octavia, seeing the Gryffindor smirking at her. Clearly Octavia is the only one here that knows Lexa is telling the truth. Before she has time to correct everyone Murphy is taking three drops of Lexa’s potion.

 

“Murphy, was it you who flooded that fourth floor bathroom in year three?” Murphy began to shake his head no, but his words betrayed his movements.

 

“Yes.” He said. His eyes widen at the realization that Lexa’s potion worked. The class erupts into fits of “I knew it!” and “oh my gosh!” even a few “dumbass.”

 

“Alright, alright that’s enough!” Jaha shouts, bringing order to the class. “I am very proud of all of you, and a special pat on the back to everyone who successfully brewed Veritaserum. As a gift, you are all dismissed for the day.” The room cheers and they all start packing up their things. “Come prepared to start brewing a new potion tomorrow!” The Professor yells over the bustle of the excited students.

 

“Murphy.” Lexa says, catching her table partner before he can book it out the door. He stops, looking at her rather dejectedly. “You brewed the potion correctly. I’m telling the truth. Have been this whole time.”

 

Her fellow Slytherin raises a skeptical brow. “You expect me to believe that?”

 

“Clarke and I don’t hate each other. We’re really great friends, actually.” She says earnestly, hoping the boy will believe her.

 

“She’s telling the truth Murphy.” Octavia chimes in, coming to a stop next to Lexa. “It’s all just a game they play that the entire school took literally.” His eyes widen in surprise.

 

“I didn’t want you going the rest of the day thinking you didn’t brew it properly when you did.”

 

“So you and Griffin, you actually like each other?”

 

Lexa nods in response. “Well, I’m in love with her, but she doesn’t know that.” The brunette’s eyes widen at the words that just slipped from her mouth. She slaps her hand over her lips, but the damage has already been done.

 

“I knew it!” Octavia yells while Murphy’s eyes widen even more.

 

“What’s going on here?” Jaha asks curiously as he walks up to the group. The rest of the class is empty, the students having run out as quick as possible once dismissed.

 

“Professor Jaha, Woods here just told me that I brewed the potion correctly. She’s been telling the truth this whole time.” Jaha looks from Murphy to Lexa to Octavia who is nodding along. He takes in the brunettes shocked expression; eyes wide with her hand covering her mouth.

 

“Is this true, Ms. Woods?” He asks and all the brunette does is nod. “Can you prove it?”

 

“Ask her how she feels about Clarke Griffin.” Octavia whispers to her professor with a mischievous smirk.

 

“How do you feel about Ms. Griffin?”

 

“I love her!” Lexa yells, before slapping her hand back over her mouth. Judging by the looks on everyone’s face, Jaha believes them. He clears his throat awkwardly.

 

“Very well then. Mr. Murphy I will be sure to give you full marks.” With a nod in thanks, the Slytherin slinks out of the room, and Octavia and Lexa follow. As they enter the hall, Lexa whips around threateningly and points a finger into the Gryffindor’s chest.

 

“If you repeat any of this to anyone, I will kill you.” Lexa says in a harsh whisper to her friend. Due to the potion Lexa is currently on, Octavia knows she’s telling the truth. With a gulp and a nod, the brunette slips away to the Gryffindor common room.

 

* * *

 

Walking through the corridor, she’s making her way back to the Slytherin dorms to get ready for dinner. On her way she notices a flash of blonde turn the corner and head towards her. Lexa smiles to herself as she sees the flash of happiness cross Clarke’s face when she sees her, then her eyes narrow with mirth.

“Who let you leave Azkaban?” She asks with a playful quirk of her brow.

“Clarke…” Lexa starts as she narrows her brows. “You’re looking rather beautiful today.” She clamps her mouth shut, as Clarke startles slightly.

“Uh… um… thanks?” She answers, her voice rather high pitched and confused. With a tilt of her head she adds, “Um… Where are you heading?”

“Oh I’m just heading back to my room to change. That cardigan really brings out the blue of your eyes.” Lexa says as she takes in the light wash grey cardigan that sits over a mustard yellow Hufflepuff shirt. Clarke watches as Lexa’s eyes widen then her brows furrow. “I love your eyes. I mean... I have to go.” She speaks rather abruptly, and brushes past Clarke quickly. The blonde watches as the brunette pushes past everyone and nearly sprints out of the corridor.

With her stomach fluttering with butterflies, Clarke continues walking — now more aimlessly and lost in thought — in the direction of the Great Hall. What is going on with Lexa?

She walks up to her table with a furrow of her brow, and slowly takes her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

“What’s up Clarke?” Monty asks as he watches his friend sit down, very clearly lost in thought.

“Lexa was just acting really weird.”

The Latina next to her snorts, “Yeah that’s probably ‘cause of potions.”

That statement earns her a quick kick to her shins under the table from Octavia. The black haired girl isn’t stupid, she didn’t tell her friends the thing Lexa admitted…she just told them that today the class tried out their Veritaserum potions. And the one Lexa had to take worked.

“What happened in potions?” The blonde questions.

“Nothing.” Octavia is quick to cover up, while Raven rubs at the new bruise forming on her leg. With a sigh, Clarke shakes her head and focuses on the food in front of her.

“Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.” Bellamy whispers with a smile, causing everyone at the table to whip their heads around and watch as Lexa Woods walks into the hall. Clarke notes that she’s changed into light washed jeans and green Slytherin sweater, her hair now up in a high but loose pony tail. Clarke groans internally because she already knows exactly how well that sweater compliments Lexa’s eyes.

The Slytherin hasn’t noticed any of them, her eyes downcast as she walks towards her houses table. She’s stopped in her tracks by a shout of,

“Hey Woods!” Both Lexa and Clarke snap their heads over to Lincoln, who is waving and smiling brightly at the girl. Lexa’s eyes widen as she sees Clarke sitting amongst her friends. She startles slightly, tripping over her feet before she gains her composure and starts walking towards the table. Clarke notes that the brunette looks extremely uncomfortable, her green eyes never able to meet Clarke’s blues.

“Hey Lexa,” Lincoln greets sweetly as the Slytherin girl approaches the table.

“Hey Lincoln… everyone.” She answers with a nod around the table, anxiously letting her sweater sleeves fall over her hands.

“You should sit with us! It’s been a while.” The bulky Hufflepuff states. Lexa’s eyes widen a fraction, before quickly shooting to Clarke than back to Lincoln.

“That’s a horrible idea.” She states bluntly. The table startles except for Octavia and Raven who chuckle under their breath. Lexa shoots a glare over towards them.

“Oh… um can I ask why?” Lincoln asks, his voice soft and slightly offended. The table watches as Lexa’s neck and jaw tenses, as if she’s trying hard to stop herself from doing something. Her eyes screw shut, and her hands clench at her sides.

“Lex-” Clarke starts, reaching out to help calm the girl in front of her.

“Because I don’t want to make a fool out of myself in front of Clarke ‘cause I’m in love with her.” The table falls so silent you could hear a pin drop. A large blush falls over Clarke's face, but she never takes her eyes off of Lexa and slowly but surely, the brunette opens her eyes to look at Clarke. And for once, Lexa thinks the look in Clarke’s eyes could mean something… something more.

“That was… rather forward.” Bellamy breaks the silence, thus breaking Clarke and Lexa’s eye contact. Lexa shoots a glare over at the Gryffindor but the boy doesn’t seem to notice, or he chooses to ignore it. He opens his mouth to speak again but before he can generate words, John Murphy comes up behind Lexa and slaps her on the shoulder.

“Hey Woods I wanted to thank you again for talking…” Lexa slowly turns around to glare at the boy and his words gradually start to trail off. “To…. Ja…ha… What’s wrong?” He asks with furrowed brows.

“Lexa’s still telling the truth…” Octavia whispers to him. “Shouldn’t the potion have worn off by now?” Murphy grimaces, offering an awkwardly painful smile to the brunette who tilts her head threateningly.

“Murphy… what did you do?” Lexa punctuates every word as she steps into Murphy’s space.

“Well you see… I really wanted to get this right. So I… you know… I might have… doubled… the ingredients.”

“You doubled it?!” Lexa screams throughout the hall, causing a hush to fall over the room.

“I just wanted to get it right.” He answers causing Lexa to advance on him, her teeth bared in a snarl. She grips him by the collar of his shirt and yanks him closer.

“You just-” She starts, but then her hands are ripped from his shirt as Octavia pulls Murphy away. Her vision is blocked by Clarke, who puts her body between the two and stands in front of Lexa.

“Lex… Don’t.” She whispers, and Lexa relaxes instantly, her eyes softening as they find Clarke’s. The blonde pushes lightly on Lexa’s chest causing the brunette to shift backwards. “C’mon.” She adds, turning Lexa’s shoulders and pushing the girl outside the room. As they leave, the students in the great hall slowly but surely start talking again, seemingly over the small altercation.

Clarke leads them down and around a few corridors, allowing them to be completely alone. She pulls them to a stop when she’s sure no one will find them any time soon.

Pulling the brunette by the shoulders, she forces Lexa to turn and face her, and boy if she doesn’t gasp at the way the moonlight shines across Lexa’s green eyes… She shakes that thought out of her head, she has questions that need to be answered! She can’t get distracted.

“What did Murphy mean when he said he doubled the ingredients?” She asks, her arms loosely coming around her waist to have something to hold. Lexa sighs.

“We made Veritaserum in potions at the beginning of the year, and today we each tested out our partner’s potions. Apparently, in order to get it right, John Murphy doubled his and now I’m stuck telling the truth wherever I go.”

“So back there…” The blonde starts, letting her question trail off. Lexa nods, her eyes looking anywhere but Clarke. “Lexa…”

“I’m sorry.” She interrupts, her lip quivering slightly. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She says anxiously, shaking her head before she tries to brush past the blonde. Clarke is quick and grabs her bicep before the Slytherin girl can maneuver around her.

“You didn’t.” She asserts. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable Lexa, because I… I love you too.” Lexa’s head snaps up, finally making eye contact with the girl in front of her.

“Ho-… y-you what?” She stammers, eyes curiously looking over the blonde who just nods, a simple smile blossoming on her face.

“Have for a while now… possibly since the moment I met you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lexa asks, her opposite hand coming up to loosen Clarke’s grip on her bicep. She threads their fingers together and slowly lowers them to their sides. The blonde shrugs one shoulder and ducks her head.

“I never thought you’d ever feel the same, I didn’t want to make things weird.”

“Clarke.” Lexa chuckles, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Clarke’s. “I knew I loved you the moment you hexed Cage Wallace in third year.”

Clarke laughs, “Is that you or the Veritaserum talking?”

“Both.” Lexa answers with a smile. “We’re truly hopeless.”

“Lexa?”

“Hm?”

“Will you just kiss me already?” Mouth widening in a blinding smile, Lexa leans forward and presses her lips against Clarke’s in the most tender, long overdue kiss. Their lips push gently against the others, and Lexa grips at Clarke’s waist, pulling the blonde into her and eliciting a surprised gasp. Clarke leans in to her, hands cradling the brunette’s neck, head spinning, certain she wouldn’t be able to see right if she were to open her eyes.

Lexa pulls away slightly, then delivers a soft, final peck to the blonde’s lips. She lets her forehead rest back against Clarke’s, and releases a long breath. Her thumbs rub soothing circles over Clarke’s hip bones, as Clarke’s caress the edge of her jaw.

Lexa lets out a low chuckle that gradually grows into a laugh. Clarke’s brows furrow adorably, as she giggles at the girl in front of her.

“What?” She asks and Lexa shakes her head left and right.

“I just can’t wait to watch the whole school lose their minds when they find out we don’t actually hate each other, and that we’re hopelessly in love.” Clarke joins in her laughter, the soft sounds echoing around them. Clarke doesn’t respond with words, she just smiles, leans forward, and presses her lips against Lexa’s, just because she can.

They’ll deal with the rest of the school later, for now… they’re just happy to have finally gotten their shit together.

Veritaserum or not.

 

* * *

 

Hogwarts has always been her favorite place in the world. A safe haven, a home, whatever you want to call it; it means everything to Clarke.

She’s managed to make her own family. There’s Raven, the fiercely smart Ravenclaw who always manages to make something blow up (whether it’s intentional or not, we’ll never know). There’s Octavia and Bellamy, the recklessly brave Gryffindor siblings who are loyal almost to a fault. There’s the smart stoners of Hufflepuff, Monty and Jasper. And there’s herself and Lincoln, the two most loyal and compassionate Hufflepuff’s you’ll ever meet.

Then there’s Lexa… well she _can’t_ forget about _Lexa_. Lexa, her fearless, ambitious, cunning Slytherin girlfriend that she met in her third year. She is smart, kind, a little intimidating, and absolutely gorgeous.

“Griffin!” Clarke hears Bellamy’s voice call her as she walks into the Great Hall. She walks towards the Gryffindor table, watching as Raven wrestles Bellamy for his last chocolate frog. Octavia is hanging off Lincoln’s shoulders, blowing raspberries on his cheek while the Hufflepuff boy just laughs. Jasper and Monty are eating brownies that Clarke is fairly certain have weed in them. She smiles to herself, as her heart warms at the sight of her dysfunctional family. The only thing missing is…

A pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turns her head with a wide smile, and greets Lexa’s lips in a deep, welcoming kiss.

Yeah, Hogwarts really is her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm a sucker for words of affirmation and comments... so please tell me in great detail what you thought! As always, find me on tumblr homies ADCflower-commander


End file.
